


Las Puertas de la Muerte

by BrytteMystere



Series: Héroes [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Different sides of the same god (Poseidon/Neptune), F/M, Half-Blood, Like Jason and Thalia, Oh God Yes, Percy & Elizabeth are sibilings, Post-Mark of Athena, Yes I killed Annabeth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/pseuds/BrytteMystere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera historia de mi saga, mi versión de como sigue todo tras TMOA. ¿Qué sucede cuanto Percy y Annabeth quedan atrapados en el Tártaro? ¿Lograrán salir indemnes?<br/>Percabeth/AVISO POR MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Puertas de la Muerte

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo esperar por “The House of Hades", así que he decidido hacer mi versión. Esta historia es el principio de mi próximo crossover Kuroshitsuji/Heroes of Olimpus. Peeero, en esta historia no tendrán intervenciones destacadas nadie del fandom de Kuro, así que se puede leer sin tener idea de Kuroshitsuji y no perderse.  
> Sigo donde lo dejó TMOA, algunas semanas después.

**“** **PdV de Percy"**

 

Estaban llegando al final.

Las puertas estaban a penas a dos kilómetros, pero Percy no estaba seguro de poder llegar.

Annabeth seguía sangrando, y llevar su cuerpo inconsciente, en su propio estado, le resultaba casi imposible.

Pero él no quería ni podía rendirse, no tan cerca de su posible salvación.

 

_No podía perderla de nuevo..._

 

-Aguanta... Aguanta, por favor... Casi...

 

_“¿_ _Cree_ _í_ _as que ibas a lograrlo, Percy Jackson?"_ -la voz de Gea resonó en sus oídos, y el golpe le pilló desprevenido.

 

La tierra bajo los pies de Annabeth se disolvió, y Percy a duras penas pudo sujetar sus manos, manteniéndole la cabeza fuera de barro líquido.

 

Sintió la angustia alzarse en su pecho, recordando la sensación de ahogo e impotencia...

Pero Annabeth seguía inconsciente, lo cual no le ayudaba a mantenerla fuera.

{_______}

_“_ _No puedes salvarla._ _¡_ _Esta vez pierdes, hijo de Poseid_ _ó_ _n!"_

{________}

Algo embistió contra él, por la espalda, y Annabeth se escurrió entre sus dedos.

Con un grito desesperado, Percy vió como su novia se hundía en el barro, que se solidificó tras ella.

 

-¡¡¡¡ANNABETH!!!!

 

Un enorme pegaso volvió a golpearle, pero Percy no le prestó atención, aún si la sangre (propia y del pegaso) le cubrió como una capa.

Sintió el poder ascender por sus venas, y el suelo se abrió escandalosamente.

Annabeth, sin embargo, ya no respiraba cuando consiguió sacarla del agujero.

 

-{oxoxoxo}-

_“_ _-Tendrá_ _s_ _que hacer un gran sacrificio, y no podr_ _á_ _s"_

-{oxoxoxo}-

 

Recordaba las malditas palabras que Frank le había transmitido de Marte.

Prefería no pensar en lo que había dicho Juno, pero al instante la escuchó en su cabeza:

 

_“_ _-Esa hija de Atenea ser_ _á_ _tu perdici_ _ó_ _n..."_

-No... No...

 

Lo intentó.

Se esforzó al máximo, pero Annabeth no respiró de nuevo.

No había pulso alguno en ella.

Había muerto, y su sangre estaba coagulándose de formas pútridas sobre las heridas en su maltrecho cuerpo.

 

Percy sintió cómo el mundo se le caía encima, cuando al fin aceptó la verdad...

 

_Annabeth Chase yacía muerta sobre el frío suelo del Tártaro._

-{oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo}-

 

Vió como el cadáver de su novia ardía, imaginando que su alma se elevaba lejos de allí.

 

-Te amo... Te amo aún, Annabeth...

.

.

.

.

Caminó hasta las Puertas de nuevo, sin tener muy claro cómo iba a cerrarlas.

Durante ese tiempo (¿días? ¿semanas?) mató a los monstruos que le enfrentaron sin mucho interés... Hasta que la vió.

 

Antes, tal vez por la lejanía, parecía que las Puertas de la Muerte estaban cerradas, pero cuando Percy pudo verla, por vez primera desde la muerte de Annabeth, sintió las emociones correr por su cuerpo, como electricidad por el cobre.

 

La chica era rubia, lo sabía, aunque la sangre hacía difícil distinguir el tono exacto.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su cabeza se inclinaba sin fuerzas hacia delante.

Llevaba una túnica azul oscuro, claramente romana, y que debió ser hermosa cuando no la manchaba la sangre.

Ella estaba entre las Puertas, como quien pone un papel, impidiendo que se cerrasen.

Atada de pies y manos, con cada cadena tirando en una dirección, lucía horriblemente indefensa.

Los largos cortes verticales en el interior de sus brazos y piernas contribuían a hacerla ver como una víctima clásica de las leyendas sobre los sádicos seguidores de Satán.

Tenía también un gran golpe sangrante en su cara de porcelana, en el labio, y parecía que de sus ojos y oídos fluía también dicho líquido.

 

Pero lo que más le impactó, congelado como se había quedado, fue cuando la chica, con gran esfuerzo, alzó el rostro y le miró con ojos de un verde jade (tal vez esmeralda)... Susurrando un tenue _“_ _Ay_ _ú_ _dame"._

 

No se lo pensó dos veces, y alzó la espada contra las cadenas... Siendo detenido por la espada de Chrysaor, que parecía haber salido de ninguna parte.

 

-¿Quieres llevarte a la pequeña princesita, semidiós? ¡Pues te haré luchar por ella!

 

Percy no respondió.

En su cabeza no había espacio para dudas, y se centró únicamente en matar a su oponente.

.

.

_“_ _No puedo perderla otra vez._

_Annabeth... No, no es Annabeth._

_¡No perderé otra vez!"_

.

.

Tal vez su tiempo en el Tártaro le había hecho mejorar, tal vez había puesto su esfuerzo absoluto en el enfrentamiento...

El caso es que la cabeza de su medio hermano cayó rodando a sus pies, y no dedicó tiempo a su victoria, arremetiendo en el acto contra las cadenas que mantenían sujeta a la chica.

Ella seguía encajada entre las puertas.

Así que Percy la empujó con fuerza, cayendo sobre ella en el frío suelo de la Casa de Hades, rodeado de los restos humeantes de una gran batalla.

El grito enfurecido de Gea llenó sus oídos, pero él no le prestó atención, al haber visualizado una cantimplora de néctar a pocos metros de sus cuerpos.

Ignorando a sus amigos, y el sonido de las Puertas cerrándose, abrió la cantimplora y precipitó el néctar en la boca de la chica, y sobre los cortes.

 

Tomó acto seguido un sorbo para su propio beneficio, y casi gimió al sentir cómo su cuerpo sanaba... Y cómo las heridas de la chica se cerraban sin dejar rastros.

La abrazó, lágrimas cayendo al fin de sus ojos por el dolor de la pérdida, mientras escuchaba un ahogado _“_ _Gracias"_.

La chica se desmayó en sus brazos, agotada, y aunque él sintió que la oscuridad le rodeaba, pudo murmurar un desolado _“_ _Lo siento"._

_Por Annabeth, que había muerto ante sus ojos._

_Por una parte de sí mismo, que había muerto con ella._

_..._

_Y también por la chica en sus brazos, que había sido tan cruelmente torturada._

_._

_._

_En cuanto hubo dicho la última sílaba, Percy Jackson se desmayó._

.

.

.

.

Despertó dos días después, en el Argo II, y la triste expresión de Piper -que parecía haber estado vigilándole en su sueño- le dijo que no había sido una mera pesadilla.

 

-Ella aún no ha despertado -fue lo primero que dijo.

 

Percy la miró confundido durante cuatro segundos, hasta que le volvió a la mente la chica rubia de las Puertas.

Al instante intentó levantarse, pero le fue casi imposible, pues un agudo dolor le recorrió entero.

Jadeó, apretó los dientes, y pese a las quejas de Piper -que insistia en decirle que debía quedarse en la cama hasta que su cuerpo hubiese terminado de curarse- acabó sobre sus pies, soportando el dolor y apoyándose en las paredes, haciendo lentamente su camino fuera de la habitación.

Piper debió ver su determinación, pues colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, ayudándole a moverse.

 

En la que había sido la habitación de Annabeth, yaciendo dormida, limpia de sangre, con una camiseta púrpura y unos pantalones vaqueros (antiguamente de Annabeth), la chica rubia desconocida parecía un ángel.

Nico estaba sentado junto a la cama, con una copa vacía en sus manos.

El olor del néctar aún perfumaba la habitación.

 

Percy ignoró la mirada preocupada del hijo de Hades, y se acercó a la chica, con Piper aún sirviéndole de apoyo.

 

_-Hey_ -dijo, sin mover la boca, hablando como si ambos estuviesen bajo el agua- _, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas dormir?_

Le respondió una voz aterrorizada y rota.

 

_-¡Déjame! ¡Tanto me da morir ahora mismo!_

Y esa respuesta, por alguna razón, le enfureció.

 

_-No dejaré que mueras_ -dijo, alejándose de Piper para sentarse junto a la chica- _. No te saqué del Tártaro para verte morir, así que olvídalo_ -acarició su piel de porcelana con cariño, tomando un rizo rubio entre sus dedos, soltándolo y trazando sus rosados labios con su índice- _. Me llamo Percy. Percy Jackson. ¿Y tú?_

La sintió dudar. La sintió examinarlo, vagar por su mente en busca de algún tipo de engaño, pero no había nada del género, y acabó por relajarse bajo sus dedos.

Abrió lentamente sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda, mientras respondía a su pregunta con un leve susurro, esta vez de su boca:

 

-Me llamo Elizabeth. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford... Hija de Neptuno.

 

Y ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que ellos empezaba una nueva y muy cercana amistad.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ni idea de si alguien leerá esta historia, pero bueno... Aquí la dejo como contribución al fandom castellanoparlante de PJO/HOO, que se vea que aquí también hay ideas, no solo en el fandom inglés.


End file.
